ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyson
Kyson is a runner-up in Season 5. His name is Kyran Cross, a relative of David, who played Crane in Kung Fu Panda. His superhero name is Drax. Challenges Faced * Day 1: '''Kyson wore the cloud emblem. In the Millstone Towers, he, Samlin and Fohan passed through the archway. * '''Day 2: '''Kyson, along with his friend and Samlin, knocked down the barrier at the Battering Ram. He even defeated her at the Pole Climb. He crossed the Riddle Bridge safely with the help of Samlin, but he got defeated at the Balance Beam by Jakesh. * '''Day 3: '''Fohan went out at the Way of the Warrior, but Kyson won more challenges except the Demon Square. He did made the Leap at the Leap of Faith and grabbed some gold rings. * '''Day 4: Kyson lost Nevar's Eye along with his allies, but he regained a life at the Tower Build. Kyson and Jakesh entered the Dwarf Mine, but couldn't make it out. He did, however, did extinguish some fires at the Burning Battlements. * Day 5: '''Kyson was first at the Battle of the Boats, Jakesh coming second, and crossed the Stepping Stones along with Suhan. He was the only warrior to cross The High Rope despite Suhan and Jakesh getting claimed by the challenge. But the Blasted Mountain claimed him and Jakesh and Suhan overtook him in The Last Stand as he forgot his cylinder, but he made it through the portal anyway. Jakesh was eliminated. Final Week * '''Day 1: Kyson wore the moon emblem. He came first at the Warrior's Gate, outnumbering his allies and helped Suhan pull Arnor to safety before the water demon caught her and defeated Sonlu at the Long Staff, but wasn't lucky at the Torture Chamber again. He did win the Millstone Towers with Arnor and Molyn whereas Suhan, Sonlu and Obra found themselves not so fortunate. * Day 2: Kyson won more challenges (The Battering Ram), but lost the Riddle Bridge. Nevertheless, he defeated Arnor on the Balance Beam. * Day 3: Kyson struck the Serpent's Eye's target and made it past the Demon Square and the Leap of Faith. He entered the Wizard's Tower along with Suhan, but he couldn't escape the thrall demons due to the blindfolds. * Day 4: Kyson strayed into a demon path at Nevar's Eye, but grabbed the rings at The Tower Build despite Obra and Molyn losing the challenge. Once again, Kyson failed at the Dwarf Mine, but regained a life at the Burning Battlements. * Day 5: Kyson got claimed by the Serpent's Eye in his third go, but came first at the Battle of the Boats and succeeded in the High Rope with his friends. At the Last Stand, he got defeated by Arnor in The Last Stand, Molyn coming third. Abilities * Super Strength * Intelligence Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Male Category:Runner-Ups Category:Moon Warriors Category:Brawlers Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Strength Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Series 5 Category:Cloud Warriors Category:Power Tower Participants